There are several methods of concealment. For example, the concealment or camouflaging is achieved by covering an object with a clothing material that contains similar patterns and designs of a surrounding area where the object is located. In this example, the clothing material resembles the environment to avoid visualization of the object to be concealed. However, this type of concealment is unreliable since the surrounding area tends to change at any given time. In other words, when the object is moving from one place to another, this type of concealment is not effective unless it adapts to the dynamic nature of the surrounding area where the object is currently located.
In military and police surveillance, concealment is very important. Concealment of structures that are bulky and with inconsistent shapes can be expensive and hard since the surrounding area may change from time to time. For example, concealment of the structures may include several types of camouflaging if the structures are movable and generally used as a mobile structure.